The Other Side
The Other Side by Jason Derulo will be sung in Love, the tenth episode of Season Three. It will be sung by Blaine, Alissa, and Kurt with The Talented New Yorkers. Lyrics Blaine: In the beginning I never thought it would be you When we were chilling Smiling in the photo booth But we got closer (Alissa: yeah) Soon you were eating off my spoon You're coming over And we would talk all afternoon Tonight we’ll just get drunk Disturb the peace Find your hands all over me And then you bite your lip Whisper and say, “We’re going all the way.” Blaine with The Talented New Yorkers: Tonight Take me to the other side Sparks fly like the Fourth of July Just take me to the other side I see that sexy look in your eyes And I know we ain’t friends anymore If we walk down this road We’ll be lovers for sure So tonight kiss me like it’s do or die And take me to the other side Blaine: This could be perfect (Alissa: yeah) But we won’t know unless we try (Alissa: try) I know you’re nervous So just sit back and let me drive Blaine with Alissa: Tonight we’ll just get drunk Disturb the peace Find your hands all over me And then you bite your lip Whisper and say, “We’re going all the way.” Blaine (and Alissa) with The Talented New Yorkers: Tonight Take me to the other side Sparks fly like the Fourth of July Just take me to the other side I see that sexy look in your eyes (And I know we ain’t friends anymore If we walk down this road We’ll be lovers for sure) So tonight kiss me like it’s do or die And take me to the other side The Talented New Yorkers: Whoa Whoa Whoa Alissa: Kiss me like it’s do or die Blaine: And take me to the other side Kurt: Tonight we’ll just get drunk Disturb the peace Let your love crash into me And then you bite your lip Whisper and say, “We’re going all the way.” Blaine with The Talented New Yorkers: Tonight Take me to the other side Sparks fly like the Fourth of July (Kurt: yes, we do, yeah) Just take me to the other side (Kurt: take me, baby) I see that sexy look in your eyes Alissa with The Talented New Yorkers: And I know we ain’t friends anymore (Kurt: oh, no) If we walk down this road We’ll be lovers for sure So tonight (Kurt: so tonight) kiss me like it’s do or die (Kurt: kiss me, kiss me) And take me to the other side Alissa (The Talented New Yorkers): (Whoa) Take me to the other side (Whoa) And take me to the other side (Whoa) Kiss me like it’s do or die Blaine, Alissa, and Kurt with The Talented New Yorkers: And take me to the other side Videos Category:Songs Category:Season 3 Songs Category:Songs sung by Blaine Category:Songs sung by Alissa Category:Songs sung by Kurt Category:Songs sung by The Talented New Yorkers